Sonrisa
by Jomagaher
Summary: El camino de la vida puede ser muy duro. Las personas nacen y mueren, llegando a tu vida y desapareciendo igual que vinieron. Pero sus sentimientos siguen resonando en los corazones de los que quedan, alentándonos a seguir adelante. (Fic-regalo para Leona.NTF)


**Declaimer: **TMNT no me pertenece. Todo es producto de las mentes de Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman.

**Special declaimer: **Los OCs que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen. Todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad intelectual de ** , **cuyo permiso he obtenido para la realización de este relato.

**N/A: **¡Muy buenas a todos! Aquí estoy yo, reapareciendo por la página algo antes de lo previsto con uno de mis relatos autoconclusivos. Éste es más largo de lo habitual. En realidad este fic es un regalo para ** , **por su cumpleaños (aunque lo haya escrito con bastante retraso). Espero, querida amiga mía, que disfrutes este viaje tanto como yo al escribirlo. Recomiendo leer sus One-Shots antes de abordar este escrito, ya que los OCs sobre los que hablo pertenecen a sus historias.

No tengo nada más que decir. Para cualquier cosa mi bandeja de entrada está disponible. Os recuerdo que dentro de muy poco retomo mi fic "El Secreto" (dicho así, breve XD), así que estad atentos. **  
**

Con mucho cariño.

Jomagaher.

* * *

**Nachtreich - Erinnerungen**

* * *

_**:/:/:/:/ SONRISA /:/:/:/:**_

El tacto de la frente con el cristal alivió momentáneamente el insistente dolor de cabeza de Charlotte. Miraba a través de la ventana del asiento de copiloto un páramo verde pino que se difuminaba por el efecto de la velocidad. En otras circunstancias habría soltado una exclamación de sorpresa y habría dejado que el viento azotara sus cabellos negros y acariciara sus facciones. Éstas habían abandonado la redondez infantil para ser angulosas, propias de alguien a medio camino entre la adolescencia y la edad adulta. Cualquiera que la conociera diría que se había convertido en la viva imagen de su madre, a excepción de esos ojos ámbar que no parecían humanos.

Los ojos de su padre.

Estrechó las manos en su regazo y bajó la cabeza. Los mechones cubrieron su rostro desolado. Aunque intentó aguantarlo, no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas silenciosas escaparan de su férrea voluntad y cayeran como gotas de rocío, mojando sus vaqueros.

Pero no le importaba. Nada le importaba ya. El hecho de estar en la furgoneta de April, con ella a su lado, le parecía un hecho distante, como si estuviera viendo la vida de otra persona.

Quería huir, huir del presente. Los recuerdos de aquel día la martilleaban una y otra vez, destrozándola…

_Entró en la habitación, abriendo la puerta de un portazo. No le importó que ya estuviera llena de gente. April fue la primera en darse cuenta de su presencia. Los ojos enrojecidos y el rubor de sus mejillas eran un claro indicio de que había estado llorando. Donatello estaba al lado de ella, consolándola con un brazo protector que pasaba sobre sus hombros encogidos por la desesperación. _

_En una silla al lado de la cama se encontraba su tío Michelangelo. La edad comenzaba a notarse en aquella espalda ligeramente encorvada, y su piel había ido perdiendo color con el paso de los años; pero en sus ojos seguía presente un brillo vivaz que siempre le había caracterizado. Entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la figura que estaba tumbada bocarriba. El otro brazo reposaba en su pecho, totalmente relajado. El sol de mediodía entraba por la ventana de la pared de enfrente, iluminando sus facciones. Su boca esbozaba una sonrisa tranquila, como si estuviera llena de paz. A primera vista parecía encontrarse en un plácido sueño. _

— _No…no…— Charlotte murmuró, más para sí misma, sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente. _

_Su cuerpo pareció olvidarse de respirar. El mundo se tornó más y más gris, como si un agujero negro arrebatara al mundo cualquier rastro de color. Todo a su alrededor parecía difuminarse, y en contraste la figura de su padre se hacía más y más nítida. Era como si la percepción le estuviera ilustrando de la manera más cruel que aquello no era una pesadilla. _

_No. Era real. _

— _Fue por la noche, mientras dormía— Un recodo de su mente reconoció la voz de Donatello. Parecía acercarse, pero Charlotte no lo sintió— Tu padre no sufrió, fue una muerte dulce… _

— _¡No!— Exclamó, quitando en un movimiento brusco aquella mano que pretendía consolarla. Iba a caerse, pero encontró apoyo en el marco de la puerta. Se abrazó a sí misma y apretó tanto los dedos que las uñas entraron en la carne. Sentía que su cuerpo iba a desmoronarse en mil pedazos. Intentó respirar, pero le dolía, casi ni podía. _

_Muerte. Muerte. No quería escuchar esa palabra. Si no la escuchaba, si nadie la formulaba, nunca se convertiría en realidad. _

_Su padre volvió a entrar en el campo de visión. _

_Su padre, su querido padre. _

_Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer nada fue corriendo hacia la figura que reposaba en la cama y la agarró por los hombros. _

— _¡Despierta, papá, despierta!— Dejó que la desesperación imbuyera sus venas mientras zarandeaba el cadáver, como si aquello pudiera devolverlo a la vida. Hablaba con la voz quebrada, en una vorágine de enfado y desesperación— ¡Anoche me dijiste que estabas bien! ¡Lo dijiste! ¡No bromees de esta manera! ¡Díselo a tus hermanos, díselo! _

— _Lottie…— Michelangelo empezó a hablar. _

— _¡Cállate! ¡No lo digas! ¡No quiero que lo digas!— Se volvió hacia el menor de sus tíos y le miró con los mismos ojos llameantes con los que ya lo había taladrado Raphael. La joven había heredado el carácter de su padre, y cuando se desbordaba era como un incendio desbocado. Volvió a mirar al muerto, que no había abandonado aquella sonrisa que no hacía todo sino más difícil. _

_"¿Por qué estás sonriendo, padre? ¿Por qué sonríes?" _

— _Por favor…— El fuego se fue apagando. Se inclinó sobre su padre de manera que tocaran frente con frente. Su tacto era frío y rígido, carente de vida— Padre, por favor— Un sollozo interrumpió la frase. Tras tragar saliva, continuó— No puedo vivir sin ti. Siempre has estado ahí, protegiéndome, dándome un beso de buenas noches. "Dulces sueños, princesa" me decías ¿Recuerdas? Y aunque a medida que crecía te decía más y más veces que ya era demasiado mayor nunca dejaste de hacerlo…— Una lágrima fue a caer a su mejilla, y no tardó en limpiársela con gran delicadeza. _

_"Porque sabías que en el fondo seguía llenando mi corazón de felicidad" _

_La puerta volvió a abrirse. Bajo el marco apareció Leonardo. _

— _Casey ha llamado. Ha dicho que podremos enterrarlo en Northampton. Esta misma noche...— Se interrumpió al ver la figura de su sobrina, susurrando a su padre. _

_Entierro. Muerte. Muerte. Entierro. _

_Charlotte sintió la necesidad de irse de allí. Correr, correr a donde fuera, no le importaba. Quería romper todo lo que se encontrara en su camino hasta que su cuerpo se consumiera en la extenuación. Quería hacer todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Se sintió acorralada, en un callejón sin salida. _

_En tres zancadas llegó de nuevo a la puerta y empujó con brusquedad a Leonardo. Oyó a April gritar su nombre, pero le dio igual. Subió las escaleras de su casa, la casa donde había experimentado tantas cosas buenas, hasta llegar a su dormitorio y cerrar con pestillo. Dejó caer la espalda en la misma puerta, y lentamente fue deslizándose hasta quedar sentada. _

_Fue en ese momento cuando se permitió gritar. _

_Su interior se desgarraba. Algo en su mente le decía que lo que hacía no estaba bien, que era egoísta. Por otro lado deseaba seguir junto a su padre, o lo que quedaba de él. Pero aquella sonrisa la atormentaba, la sumergía en la más profunda desesperación. _

_"¿Cómo puedes sonreír sabiendo que me has abandonado, que me has dejado atrás, al igual que hizo mamá?" _

_Aquella pregunta no hizo más que se sintiera miserable. _

— _¡Charlotte!— Unos golpes fuertes en la puerta la hicieron detenerse un instante—Por favor, abre la puerta— El tono de April sonaba suplicante y ronco, como si los sollozos se hubieran llevado toda la fuerza de su voz— Lottie, te entiendo, es muy difícil para ti…— _

— _¡No me entiendes!— La joven exclamó, escondiendo la cabeza en las rodillas— ¡No entiendes nada! ¡Déjame, vete, no quiero volver a verte! _

_"Quiero que papá no esté muerto. Quiero que me vuelva a llamar _Princesa. _Quiero volver a ver su sonrisa, los ojos que demuestran que es mi padre…" _

_Al otro lado de la puerta se cernió el silencio. Cuando Charlotte pensaba que April se había desvanecido escuchó unos pasos pesarosos que bajaban de nuevo las escaleras. _

_El resto del día pasó en un estado de obnubilación. Los minutos parecían extenderse en el espacio-tiempo. De vez en cuando oía un murmullo proveniente de fuera, algún grito ocasional, y más sollozos. Lo que sobrevino después fue el vacío. No recordaba cuando se había tumbado en el suelo y recogido en posición fetal, pero ahí se encontraba, sin fuerzas para nada, sin fuerzas para derramar una lágrima más. _

_Alguien dio tres pequeños golpes en la puerta. _

— _¿Lottie?— La voz de su tía volvió a resonar del otro lado ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?— Sólo estamos tú y yo. Los demás se han ido para…lo de esta noche. Iba a obligarte a salir, pero en el cajón de la mesita de noche de tu padre encontré una nota— Tragó saliva antes de añadir— Pone que es para ti. _

_Como si le hubieran dado una pequeña descarga eléctrica, el cuerpo de Charlotte tuvo una ligerísima sacudida. Parpadeó, no sin dificultad. ¿Había entendido mal? _

— _Querida, voy a pasarla por el resquicio de la puerta. Por favor, léela— Acto seguido oyó que algo se deslizaba por un espacio estrecho. _

_Con lentitud, consiguió incorporarse. Justo donde había apoyado la mano reposaba una pequeña nota. Pese al embotamiento en el que estaba, reconoció la caligrafía burda de su padre. Como si una nueva fuerza impulsara sus movimientos cogió la nota con ansia y sus ojos bailaron frenéticamente sobre las palabras que se hallaban ahí escritas. _

"Bajo el Gran Sauce, antes de que el sol se pose sobre el horizonte"

Obviamente Charlotte recordaba aquel lugar: muchas veces había ido allí con sus padres cuando era pequeña. De vez en cuando traían un picnic y se sentaban plácidamente sobre la hierba, intentando olvidar por unas horas el mundo tan cruel en el que les había tocado vivir. Casi podía recordarlos, delante de ella, mirándola felizmente mientras se cogían de la mano y entrelazaban sus dedos. Alguien de mente cerrada se escandalizaría al ver a su padre, con aquella piel verde oscura, esos dedos gruesos y el cuerpo a medio camino entre un humano y una tortuga. Pero el amor que profesaba hacia su madre era tan natural, que la especie pasaba a ser algo sin importancia.

Volvió en sí cuando la furgoneta se detuvo. Frente a ella se abría un camino que ascendía por la colina que estaba delante de ella. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había recorrido.

— ¿Seguro que quieres ir sola?— April posó una mano sobre la suya, en gesto protector. Desde la muerte de su madre se había convertido en uno de sus mayores apoyos. Nunca la había abandonado, pese a las duras palabras que escapaban de su boca cuando los sentimientos la desbordaban.

La chica asintió lentamente, como si se tratara de pura inercia.

— Está bien. Te espero aquí, ¿Vale?— La mujer sonrió. Siempre estaba ofreciendo lo mejor de sí misma para Charlotte, no importaba lo mal que estuviera por dentro.

— …gracias, tía— Charlotte respondió, levantando la mirada hacia ella por un instante. Tras respirar hondo abrió la puerta. Oyó el crujir de las hojas del otoño bajo sus pies. Una ráfaga de viento azotó sus cabellos. Debía darse prisa. Si no se movía ya perdería la oportunidad…

¿La oportunidad de qué? ¿Qué se supone que iba a encontrar bajo el Sauce?

Pese a las dudas que reconcomían su corazón, empezó a andar a paso ligero, decidida.

La colina era pronunciada, pero para Charlotte no suponía nada. Agradeció una vez más los entrenamientos con su padre. Podía recordar como si fuera ayer los primeros sais que le regaló.

— He limado las puntas para que no te pinches, pero pronto podrás emplear las mismas que yo— Le explicó, orgullosa. Revolvió sus cabellos con cariño— ¡Mi pequeña! Parecía ayer cuando no eras más que un bebé y te tenía en mis brazos. Antes de darme cuenta te veré patrullando conmigo y con tío Casey. Vale, vale, eso último era una broma— Aclaró apresuradamente al ver la expresión de enfado de Mei.

El camino comenzó a abrirse hasta llegar a un claro. Estaba prácticamente igual que la última vez: los arbustos floridos que ondeaban al son del viento, el cielo azul, más cerca que nunca…

Y el Gran Sauce.

Charlotte dio un par de pasos adelante, admirando una vez más la majestuosidad de tal maravilla de la naturaleza. La corteza era gruesa y áspera. Podía intentar abrazar al árbol, y necesitaría al menos cuatro o cinco personas más para rodearlo entero. Las ramas se extendían como si de brazos se trataran, envueltos en hojas verdes que llegaban hasta el suelo. Las raíces salían y entraban de nuevo a la tierra, llegando a abarcar un amplio diámetro.

"Cuando te encuentres en la naturaleza abraza la paz interior que te ofrezca" Las palabras de su padre resonaron una vez más, cuando era tan pequeña que podía llevarla por encima de sus hombros "Una vez que estés frente a un árbol como este piensa que es un superviviente. Un vestigio de lo que la naturaleza una vez fue, un vestigio por el que hay que luchar para que la esperanza no se pierda"

— Nunca te entendí cuando decías eso— Reconoció, poniendo voz a su pensamiento. Se llevó el puño al pecho, profundamente dolida— ¿Qué esperanza me queda? ¿Qué me queda para seguir viviendo?— Sus labios temblaron— ¡Tú eras todo mi mundo! ¡Tú eras mi amigo, mi guía, mi maestro, mi protector!— Bajó la cabeza y apretó los dientes. "Parezco una tonta, compadeciéndome ante un árbol". El viento acarició sus mejillas, como si intentara decirle lo contrario. Apretó los dientes— Eras mi padre…

Su vista se posó un momento sobre algo dispar en aquel panorama. Fue un instante, pero suficiente para captar su atención. Movida por una repentina intriga dio unos pasos tímidos. A medida que iba reconociendo aquel extraño objeto empezó a andar más rápido hasta que estaba bajo sus pies.

Era un libro. Mejor dicho, un cuaderno de notas. A juzgar por la portada desgastada y los bordes amarillentos, debía tener unos años de antigüedad. Con lentitud lo cogió y observó detenidamente mientras lo sostenía con las manos.

Sobre una portada simple de color rojo había escritas unas palabras en mayúscula.

"DIARIO"

Charlotte parpadeó, sorprendida. Esas letras eran nuevamente de su padre.

"¿Por qué?" Era lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, una vez superada la estupefacción. Jamás se había imaginado a su padre deteniéndose para plasmar sus pensamientos en papel. "Eso para Mikey, que es el poeta aquí" bromeaba cuando hablaban del tema, con esa media sonrisa suya y respondiendo con aspavientos.

Con una mano acarició la cubierta. Lentamente, sintiendo cada centímetro. Notó en el relieve que había escrito la "D" con mayor intensidad, como si dudara de lo que estaba haciendo y se hubiera detenido en un bucle, escribiendo la misma letra una y otra vez.

¿Quién había dejado eso allí? ¿Fue su padre? Debía serlo. A fin de cuentas, había escrito su última voluntad. Ella había ido allí, tal y como Raphael habría querido. El diario escondido que sujetaba en sus brazos era una prueba, un deseo silencioso de que leyera las palabras que hubieran allí escritas, fueran las que fueran.

Fueran las que fueran…

Charlotte inspiró y espiró. Por un momento parecía abrumada. ¿Qué pensamientos encontraría ahí escritos? ¿Se llevaría alguna desagradable sorpresa? Sacudió la cabeza ante la última pregunta, cerrando los ojos fuertemente y apartando aquella posibilidad de su mente con toda la fuerza que le restaba.

La joven hacía honor a su padre. No podía quedarse así. Tan sólo había una manera de responder aquellas preguntas.

Abrió el cuaderno por la primera página. Éste crujió, producto del inclemente paso del tiempo. En una superficie color beige estaban escritas las primeras palabras. Sintió cómo la voz de su padre narraba aquellas palabras mientras comenzaba a leer…

_No sé ni por qué hago esto. Mei me ha dicho que no vendría mal aprovechar para tomar buenos hábitos y escribir un diario ¡Un diario! Si Mikey se enterara me estaría llamando cursi hasta que acabemos todos en un asilo para mutantes. _

_¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir aquí? ¿Mi día a día? Podría decir que me he levantado a tal hora, que en la patrulla me he encontrado a unos Dragones Púrpura y les he pateado el trasero con ayuda de Casey, pero no es mi estilo. Me aburriría rememorar todo lo que he vivido el día una vez más. La vida se vive una vez, y como tal debemos ser decididos, hacia adelante, sin mirar atrás. _

_No tengo ganas de seguir con esto. Es una tontería como el tamaño de… _

_(…)_

_Es una niña. _

_Me lo dijo Mei anoche, cuando fui a verla. Aún no tiene más que unas pocas semanas, pero es una corazonada. Aunque intente evitarlo vuelvo a caer una vez más en esos ojos brillantes que me miraban con ilusión. Por mi parte, aún sigo sin creerlo. _

_¿Cómo pasó? ¿Por qué? Siempre hemos tomado "precauciones", pero se supone que somos de especies diferentes ¿No? Soy un mutante, y ella una humana. Nunca, nunca en mi vida pensaría que de nuestro amor pudiera surgir algo más. Si fuera Mikey diría en un tono dramático que "he dejado huella en la eternidad". Intento no pensar demasiado en ello, pero es una realidad. Una realidad que me reconcome (¿se escribe así?). Hasta mis hermanos se han dado cuenta de que estoy preocupado por algo… _

_No puedo hablar con ellos. No puedo confiar en ellos. Ni mis hermanos, ni mi padre, ni April ni Casey, nadie sabe lo mío con Mei. Ella sigue pensando que el bebé saldrá bien, que algo en su interior le dice que es así. Está bien, Mei, ¿PODRÍAS SER MÁS CONCRETA? ¡PORQUE YO NO ESTOY TAN SEGURO! Por dios, se trata de un hijo mío. Voy a ser padre. PADRE. Ni por más que intente escribir la palabra me entra en esta cocorota verde ¡Joder! _

_Siento que me desborda todo. Esto es demasiado grande para mí. Supongo que es por eso que escribo estas estúpidas palabras, palabras que no van a llegar a nadie. Si le dijera a Mei una mínima parte de las "soluciones" que había concebido al "problema" le rompería al corazón. No. Está decidida a tener el bebé. Creo que me estoy portando como Leonardo, pero supongo que así se debe sentir: pensar que alguien depende de ti, que si no estás todo se va a la deriva, es algo demasiado grande para mí. _

_Voy a tomarme una birra. Qué digo, ¡Mil! _

_(…)_

_A Mei se le nota ya la barriga. Por el modo en el que me habla la gente empieza a pensar cosas indebidas sobre ella. También me ha hablado de una tal Nana H., una doctora amiga suya, y le ha hablado de su…nuestra situación. Demonios, Mei, ¿En qué pensabas? _

_Me dijo que no había problema alguno, que guardaría el secreto. Lo peor fue cuando hicieron una ecografía para ver el estado del bebé y observaron que si el embarazo seguía adelante no sólo supondría un riesgo vital para Mei, sino que el bebé no era del todo _humano.

_Se destrozó, llorando en mis brazos. Verla así, de esa manera, me recordó a cuando la encontré en aquella jaula, en el cuartel de los Dragones Púrpura. Tenía un moretón en el ojo izquierdo, el labio partido, y sólo estaba en ropa interior. Pese al estado lamentable, algo se encendió en mi interior: era un ángel. Un ángel caído. No sé si se trataba de amor a primera vista, pero juré proteger aquella belleza de la maldad del mundo. _

_Verla de esa manera, llorando, desolada, preocupada por nuestro bebé, hizo que me avergonzara de mí mismo. Me sentí miserable por haberme preocupado nada más que por mí mismo, y no ver los fantasmas que asolaban a Mei. _

_Mei, te amo, te amo con toda mi alma. Lo he decidido: vamos a sacar a ese bebé adelante, me enfrentaré a todo lo que haga falta para protegeros a las dos. Si es necesario moriría por ti. Si con ello pudiera ver tu sonrisa una vez más, estoy dispuesto a todo. _

_(…)_

_Nana H. ha vuelto a llamarnos. Dice que se le ha ocurrido una manera de convertir a nuestra hija en humana, y así eliminar los riesgos que supondría el embarazo mutante. No obstante, tenía altas posibilidades de no hacer sino el efecto contrario, matando a Mei. _

_Ahora mismo son las cinco de la mañana, y he estado hablando con ella hasta hace poco sobre la decisión a tomar. Ella quería hacerlo. Yo no. _

_No estaba dispuesto a perderla. Mi vida sin ella sería igual de vacía que sin Leonardo o cualquiera de mis hermanos. Incluso echaría de menos a Splinter, aunque no me guste aparentarlo. Llegamos a gritar, a romper cosas, a echarnos cosas en cara que no quisiera compartir aquí. Y sin embargo… _

_Sin embargo… _

_"Quiero que viva una vida normal" _

_Eso me dijo. Sus ojos llameaban con determinación. Por un momento parecía haberme encontrado conmigo mismo. ¿Acaso yo le había imbuido aquella convicción propia? _

_Dijo que en la vida hay que aprovechar las oportunidades, por muy pequeñas que fueran. Sin riesgos, la vida era vacía, carente de sentido. Ella estaba decidida a darle la oportunidad a su hija de vivir a la luz del mundo, de poder experimentar todo lo que la vida podía ofrecerle. No quería que fuera… _

El resto de la frase tenía la tinta difuminada. Al parecer había caído una gota de agua en ese punto.

"O quizá fue una lágrima"

_El caso es que tiene razón. Nuestra pequeña (porque es nuestra) se merece lo mejor. Y yo siempre he sido de los tipos que no se cortan ante nada. Es sólo que la posibilidad de perder a Mei me destrozaba por dentro… _

_Me dolió mucho, pero accedí. Mi lindo ángel comprendió lo difícil que era para mí todo esto y me abrazó. Podía notar el latido de su corazón, y algo más abajo el de nuestra hija, resonando con firmeza. _

_Sonreí. Aún no había visto de cara a mi hija, pero ya sentía que era parte de mí, al igual que parte de Mei. Siempre lo había sido, pero no me había dado cuenta. _

_¿Acaso estoy despertando instintos paternales? Me río ante esa posibilidad. Pero estoy llorando al mismo tiempo. No sé lo que pensar, creo que necesito dormir… _

_(…)_

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribí por última vez, pero creo que debía hacerlo. Ha nacido nuestra hija. _

_Completamente sana, humana. _

_La escena siempre quedará grabada en mi memoria: el olor a limpio y sangre, blanco y rojo, Nana H. frente a mí, con las manos en la boca sin creer el milagro que había presenciado. _

_Y mi ángel sonreía. Era una sonrisa que transmitía paz y tranquilidad. Un sentimiento de pertenencia me embriagaba, me alegraba sin motivo alguno. Los ojos de Mei brillaban con algo que nunca había visto. Envidié a todos los pintores del mundo por no saber dibujar e ilustrar aquel cuadro que tengo en mi mente. _

_"Mira, Charlotte" Susurró al bebé ensangrentado que agitaba sus manitas, y soltaba algún suave sollozo. El cordón umbilical aún la tenía conectada a Mei "Es tu padre. Tu precioso padre" _

_Mis manos temblaban cuando la tomé en brazos. Desprendía mucho calor, como una llama ardiente. Agarró uno de mis dedos con fuerza. Mi corazón dio un brinco: pese a ser humana, sentía en mi interior que seguía siendo mi hija. No sé cómo pude tenerla en brazos sin que se me cayera: estaba más nervioso que la primera vez que lo hice con Mei. _

_Y entonces, como culmen a todas esas sensaciones... _

_Se suponía que los recién nacidos no podían abrir los ojos tan pronto. Ella lo hizo, MI hija lo hizo. Sabía entonces que sería una chica fuerte, como yo. _

_Pero lo que más me impresionó no era eso. Sentí que me estaba mirando a mí mismo. _

_Sus ojos…eran exactamente igual que los míos. _

_(…)_

_Creo que es la primera vez que escribo aquí sin algo que me empuje a hacerlo. Creo que he desarrollado el hábito sin darme cuenta. Si Mei lo supiera se reiría. _

_Estos días han sido algo difíciles, ya que quería estar con el bebé tanto como podía pero tampoco deseaba levantar sospechas entre mis hermanos. Mikey sí notó que estaba _demasiado _eufórico. Estuvo toda la mañana encima de mí, pidiendo que diera explicaciones, pero siempre le daba largas. _

_Charlotte rezuma vida. Cada día que pasa parece hacerse más grande. Mira lo que la rodea con curiosidad, con esos ojos dorados que brillan todo el tiempo. Mi ángel me dice que de vez en cuando le muerde el pezón cuando mama. Creo que si yo hubiera tenido una madre habría hecho lo mismo. _

_No sé por qué, pero ahora estoy pensando en Splinter. Me pregunto si así se sentía cuándo éramos pequeños ¿Aprendió a querernos de esa manera, a base de ver su propio reflejo en cada uno de nosotros? ¿O más bien el amor paternal va más allá de toda comprensión? _

_No me lo puedo creer, ¡Yo, reflexionando sobre tonterías! Pero creo que esta vez es distinto. Estas sensaciones nuevas me están haciendo pensar si en realidad no he estado ciego todo este tiempo…_

_(…)_

_Hoy me siento el ser más afortunado del planeta. ¡He escuchado la primera palabra de mi hija! Es extraño, pero creo que ella es una extensión de mí mismo, y sus logros se convierten en mis logros. _

_Cuando dijo aquella palabra, sentí que me derretía. Mi orgullo actuó en piloto automático, porque no quería que Mei me viera llorar, pero ella sabía perfectamente las sensaciones que recorrían cada centímetro de mi ser. _

_"Papá". Jamás pensé que una palabra pudiera ser tan bonita. _

_(…)_

_Hoy Mei ha estado llorando. Lo sabía desde el primer momento en que vi aquellos ojos brillantes. Pretendía sonar calmada, pero conocía demasiado a mi ángel para que me guardara esos secretos. _

_La gente no para de cuchichear a sus espaldas. La han llamado de todo: puta descarriada, okupa, "madre" indecente y una larga lista de gilipolleces que no quiero escribir aquí. _

_Ella es fuerte, mucho más fuerte que toda esa escoria. Pero es difícil. Mientras la abrazaba y sus hombros se convulsionaban en sollozos me sentía impotente. Era injusto que aguantara sola el día a día. Por mucho que iba con ella no siempre estaba ahí. La pequeña Lottie, que ya podía andar, nos miraba desde el marco de la puerta sin comprender. Llevaba aquel vestidito rosa que tanto le gustaba a su madre. _

_Debía pensar en una solución, y rápido. _

_(…)_

_Charlotte ya va a la guardería y parece haberse adaptado bien al ambiente. Mei dice que es algo gruñona con los demás niños (adivinad de quién ha tomado ese carácter), pero nada grave. Nana H. se enteró de las falacias que estaban soltando sobre la situación y prometió "tomar cartas en la asunto". Desde ese día, ya no he vuelto a saber de malas lenguas. _

_Pero estoy preocupado. Mei me ha dicho que ayer le preguntó sobre mí y sobre ella. Me preguntó por qué yo era "como era", y no como un padre debía ser. Cuando la acostamos hablamos sobre el tema. Teníamos que afrontar una nueva realidad: tarde o temprano Charlotte comprendería que su padre no era alguien normal. _

_(…)_

_Tiene sólo cinco años. Cinco putos años, pero teníamos que hablarlo con ella. Aún no sé cómo pudimos hacerlo. No parábamos de mirarnos nerviosos Mei y yo ¿Cómo hacerle entender a una niña tan pequeña que su padre era una tortuga ninja, y que no debía decírselo a nadie? _

_Aún recuerdo cómo me miraba, con esos ojos que tanto me recuerdan a los míos. Estaba impasible, no había manera de saber lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza mientras nos interrumpíamos su madre y yo, intentando ser lo más claros posibles. _

_Cuando terminamos, esperamos expectantes una respuesta. Los dos estábamos locos ¡Era una niña de cinco años, joder! _

_Y sonrió. _

_"Está bien" Sin mediar palabra se acercó a mí y me abrazó "Eres mi papá. Te quiero" _

_Mei comenzó a llorar. No tenía manera de saber si era de felicidad o no, pero nos miraba a Charlotte y a mí intentando enjugar sus lágrimas. Cerré los ojos y estreché a mi pequeña contra mí. Yo…no sé lo que sentí en ese momento. Todo parecía tan irreal…pero no lo era. Mi hija estaba delante de mí, aceptando lo que era y todo lo que conllevaba. ¿Estoy siendo un buen padre al imponerle una carga como esta? ¿Quizá era demasiado pronto? Ni Mei ni yo lo sabemos. Esa noche me quedé a dormir con ella. Creo que sentirnos en brazos del otro nos daba seguridad ante la incertidumbre, de lo desconocido. _

_(…)_

_He empezado a entrenar a Charlotte. _

_No sé muy bien qué me empujó a hacerlo. Quizá lo tengo en los genes, o quizá es algo arraigado en mi educación: Splinter empezó a enseñarnos las artes del ninjutsu cuando tenía más o menos la edad de Lottie. Pensé entonces, ¿Por qué no hacerlo con ella? _

_No hicimos nada grandioso. Al principio la pequeña me miraba extrañada mientras le explicaba lo básico de lo básico. Le decía que imitara mis movimientos. No hacía nada difícil, tan sólo permanecer firme y empezar a dar puñetazos al frente. Tras un poco de duda, agitó sus bracitos adelante. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y la determinación llameaba en sus ojos. _

_No tensaba el brazo lo suficiente. Cogía con delicadeza su brazo y apretaba delicadamente los bíceps, instándole a imprimirle más fuerza al movimiento. Ella me miró y sonrió ampliamente: le estaba gustando. Tan sólo necesitamos un día para que ella pudiera dirigir puñetazos firmes. Mei nos miraba a los dos sobrecogida de alegría. Yo, por mi parte, no cabía en mí de gozo. No se lo dije a mi ángel para no darle a entender cosas erróneas, pero mi niña tenía talento para la pelea. Quizá, cuando fuera mayor, podría patrullar conmigo… _

_Recordé una serie que veía de pequeño en la televisión que Donnie instaló en La Guarida: Xena, la princesa guerrera. Aunque a mis hermanos les encantaba, yo no creía que una mujer llegara a ser tan fuerte. _

_Qué equivocado estaba. _

_Charlotte era una princesa guerrera, MI princesa. _

_Princesa. Princesa. No puedo evitar sonreír como un tonto cuando escribo esa palabra y pienso en Charlotte. Estoy orgulloso de ella y de Mei. Pese a las adversidades éramos una familia, y estábamos saliendo adelante. _

_(…)_

_No me lo puedo creer. Esto se está descontrolando. _

_Leonardo y yo hemos discutido. Faltó muy poco para que llegáramos a los golpes. No sospechaba, sino _sabía _que había algo raro conmigo. Me echó en cara que cada vez pasaba más tiempo fuera, donde fuera. Una de las noches en las que llegué tarde juró oler perfume cuando pasé a su lado. _

_"¿Qué estás haciendo, Raphael? Me tienes preocupado" No paraba de decir. Me miraba enfadado, pero en el tono de su voz también había escondida una secreta súplica. Permanecía de brazos cruzados, como siempre, pero en sus ojos brillaba la ¿tristeza? _

_Respondí con evasivas. Como siempre. Lo dejé con la palabra en la punta de la lengua mientras cerraba con un portazo la puerta de su habitación. _

_La cuestión es que esta vez me ha dejado pensando. No puedo seguir así. Cada vez está yendo a peor las cosas en mi casa. Las miradas de Michelangelo y Donatello también son alarmantes. Parece como si estuvieran empezando a dejar de confiar en mí…_

_¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué DEBO hacer? _

_(…)_

_Lo he decidido: quiero presentar a Mei y a Charlotte a la familia. Debería haberlo hecho mucho antes, pero tenía mis dudas. Tenía dudas de que todo esto saliera adelante. Sin embargo, veo a Charlotte manejar los sais por primera vez y siento en mi corazón que es demasiado tarde, que ella es parte de mi vida tanto como lo es mi hermano Leo. He estado hablando con Mei sobre el tema. Ella considera que es lo mejor que podría hacer, que he estado mucho tiempo dividido en esta doble vida. _

_Pero Mei, ¿Y si no nos aceptan? ¿Qué pensarán de Charlotte? ¿Nos aceptarán a los tres o considerarán que lo que he hecho es algo imperdonable? _

_Mi ángel, ¿Serás capaz de abrazar esta parte de mi vida, esta parte de la que tanto te he hablado pero nunca has tocado? _

_¿Desde cuándo me he vuelto alguien con tantas dudas? _

_(…)_

_¿Por dónde empezar? Ni yo mismo puedo ordenar todos los pensamientos que pasan por mi mente. En otras circunstancias me habría reído de la boca abierta que puso Michelangelo, o de los ojos como platos de Donatello. Casey se llevó las manos a la cabeza y Leonardo cerró los ojos un momento y respiró hondo, intentando contener mil y una reprimendas mientras les contaba todo. April fue la única que me miraba con una sonrisa comprensiva. _

_Por nuestra parte, Mei intentó aguantar las miradas que la taladraban de fuera adentro. Estaba siendo analizada, observada. A fin de cuentas era mi mujer, alguien de la familia. Se mantenía firme, mientras yo le cogía la mano. Tragó saliva antes de murmurar un saludo e inclinarse educadamente, diciendo que era un honor para ella conocer a la familia de su amado. _

_Nuestra amiga la abrazó al acto. Siempre pensaba que April se trataba en realidad de la hermana mayor que el destino nos había regalado, pero ahí estaba, apoyándome, apoyándonos. Mei respondió al gesto estrechándola contra sí. Sus hombros se relajaron, visiblemente aliviados por la situación. Mikey soltó uno de sus comentarios graciosos y Donnie y yo no pudimos contener unas suaves carcajadas. Leonardo era el único que permanecía impasible. _

_Tras superar el primer impacto inicial me preparé para lo peor: una cosa era aceptar que hubiera encontrado el amor, pero, ¿cómo les sentaría descubrir que ese amor había dado un paso más allá, que había germinado, generando una nueva vida? _

_Se trataba de lo más importante, lo que amaba con todo mi corazón…_

_"Una amiga de Mei le hizo un procedimiento para ser humana" Se me escapó. No tenía ni idea de cómo abordar el tema, así que salió lo primero en lo que pensé. _

_Leonardo me miró, ladeando la cabeza. _

_"No te entiendo, ¿a quién?" Preguntó en un tono inquisitivo._

_Y Charlotte apareció en la azotea. "A mí", dijo, en un tono que bien podía parecerse al mío cuando estaba decidido a enfrentarme a lo que fuera. _

_ Aquello fue la bomba que detonó el cataclismo. Decir que Casey se desmayó fue un detalle menor en comparación con lo que vino después. Mi corazón se detuvo, bloqueado: se suponía que presentaríamos a Charlotte después, cuando mis hermanos asimilaran la existencia de Mei. Quizá le había enseñado demasiado y nos pudo seguir sin que nos diéramos cuenta. _

_Mi ángel tomó la iniciativa, comprendiendo rápidamente que me encontraba en un bloqueo. Fuimos al piso de Mei y mandó a la pequeña a dormir. Nos sentamos todos en el salón, en un silencio tenso. Era obvio que yo era el que debía grandes explicaciones, pero no sabía, no tenía ni idea de… _

_Leonardo me dijo que estaba decepcionado conmigo, que no lo podía creer. Sentía que la ira me enervaba por dentro. Estábamos hablando de mi hija, mi Princesa, de mi amor por Mei. Si no hubiera sido por mi ángel habría matado a golpes a ese malnacido. Podía notar la mirada llena de preocupación de mis otros hermanos. April se abrazaba a sí misma, sin saber qué decir para aligerar la situación. _

_Me senté junto a mi mujer y, tras respirar hondo, les conté todo. Desde el principio, desde el día en que conocí a Mei. Podría haber traído este diario y haberlo leído en voz alta, porque así hacerles entender a mis hermanos que para mí todo aquello no fue algo fácil. Reviví una vez más todos mis miedos, todas mis dudas ¿Qué era ser padre? ¿Quién era yo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo con una hija en el mundo? ¿Era correcto? Era frustrante, tantas preguntas que no tenían respuesta… _

El resto del párrafo estaba salpicado en lágrimas. El corazón de Charlotte se sobrecogió: su padre, siempre sonriente, siempre ahí. Jamás lo había imaginado con aquellas debilidades, esos miedos e inquietudes. Deseó poder atravesar las páginas de aquel libro y abrazarlo, decirle que estaba orgullosa de él, que le encantaba todo, desde su cabezonería hasta la pasión con la que tomaba la vida.

Siguió leyendo.

_Leonardo finalmente se disculpó. Sí, Splinter-Junior me pidió perdón. Pensaba que lo que había hecho era un acto impulsivo y egoísta, pero se sorprendió ver la determinación con la que defendía la existencia de Charlotte. _

_Acepté sus disculpas en silencio, y aunque no se lo he dicho, lo confieso aquí: ahora, más que nunca, entendía a mi hermano mayor. Siempre había dado todo de sí, intentando que no nos pasara nada, como un buen hermano mayor que nos quería con toda su alma. Sin nosotros, él estaría vacío y su vida no tendría ningún sentido. Había aceptado cuidarnos ya que era su deber. Ahora las tornas se habían cambiado, y era yo el que debía velar por la seguridad de otros. Mi existencia no era un corazón en este mundo, sino tres. Debía luchar por permanecerlos unidos, al igual que Leo siempre había hecho. _

_Hermano…nunca te había entendido, y creo que soy yo el que te debe una disculpa. Tuviste que guardar para ti muchas dudas, y nadie estaba a tu lado para poder compartirlas. Yo tenía a Mei, pero tú saliste adelante totalmente solo. Te admiro, hermano, y aunque parezca que nunca lo demuestre, en mi corazón te tengo en el más alto de los pedestales. _

_Casey me dijo que era un "pelotudo", lo cual me hizo sonreír. Era un pelotudo, sí, pero un pelotudo que amaba a su hija más que nada en este mundo. Es compleja la línea entre el blanco y el negro. Quizá todo siempre ha sido gris. _

_¿Fue Charlotte un error? No lo sé, y creo que nunca encontraré la respuesta. Sin embargo, algo tengo claro: ha sido el error más bello de toda mi vida. _

_¿Por qué? Simplemente, es mi hija. _

_(…)_

_Los días se han convertido en semanas, las semanas en meses, y los meses en años. Mis dos realidades están en un perfecto equilibrio. Es raro, pensar "que todo va bien" me llena tanto como cuando voy de patrulla. Sí, sigo cumpliendo mis obligaciones, pese al padre cursi que pensarás que soy. _

_Mei se ha integrado perfectamente en la familia. Se lleva particularmente bien con Leonardo. Parecen compartir una especie de conexión en la que yo creo tener algo que ver. Quizá es porque los dos, a su manera, siempre se han preocupado por mí, llevándoles a un estrecho entendimiento. Hace unos años pensaría que es una tontería, pero ahora me llena de tranquilidad. Es una ilusión volver de una noche de trabajo y encontrarte a tu hija esperando, dormida en el sofá y llamándote en sueños. _

_La pequeña es el ojito derecho de Mikey. A veces pienso que es demasiado pesado con ella, pero la verdad es que los dos disfrutan gastando bromas a Donnie. Hay días en los que entrenamos todos juntos. Ver a mi hermano pequeño mostrando ante Charlotte las palmas de sus manos, diciendo que las golpee con los puños tanto como pueda, es en cierta manera tierno. Nunca le había visto tan entregado a algo, tan distraído como estaba con videojuegos y otras tonterías. Quizá mi pequeña está ejerciendo una influencia positiva en él. _

_Hoy, sin embargo, ocurrió algo que no me esperaba: mi princesa me preparó un regalo por mi cumpleaños. Jamás había esperado algo de ella, quizá porque aún es pequeña y dudaba mucho que pensara más allá de lo que tenía delante. Pero allí estaba, con un rubor recorriéndole las mejillas, mostrándome con timidez el dibujo que había hecho para mí. _

_…no puedo describir lo que siento ahora mismo. Demasiado complejo, demasiado intenso. Es mejor guardarlo aquí para poder evocarlo todo con detalle, tal y como Charlotte habría querido. _

Podría haber reconocido el dibujo en cualquier sitio. Ella estaba por encima de sus hombros, con las manos entrelazadas. Pese a ser un dibujo propio de una niña de nueve años, era palpable la felicidad de sus rostros. Conteniendo la respiración acarició la figura de su padre. Por un momento le hizo gracia lo grande que lo había dibujado, pero así veía a su padre: fuerte, grande, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Continuó con la lectura. Ya no quedaban muchas páginas. Lo que encontró después, sin embargo, la dejó estupefacta.

_Mei ha…Mei ha… _

No había más escrito. El resto de la página estaba arrancada, al igual que las siguientes. La tristeza surcó el rostro de Charlotte mientras comprendía el significado de aquel vestigio de furia. Porque cuando pierdes a tu ángel tienes la sensación de que ya no queda nada más en el mundo.

Fue inesperado. Su madre volvía de visitar a Nana cuando ocurrió.

Un accidente automovilístico.

Salió en las noticias. Aquella noche se había quedado a dormir con su padre en La Guarida. En cuanto encendieron el noticiario y su cara salió en primera plana, Raphael se fue corriendo sin mediar palabra. El ambiente se resquebrajó como un espejo. Charlotte tardó un instante en comprender que su madre había abandonado aquel mundo de una manera abrupta, sin poder despedirse de sus seres queridos.

Sin poder acunar en sus brazos a Raphael una última vez.

Reapareció bien entrada la noche. Tenía la mano ensangrentada, y un montón de moretones en el cuerpo. April se llevó las manos a la boca, conteniendo las lágrimas. Donnie no perdió el tiempo y lo llevó a enfermería. Cuando pasó por el lado de Charlotte, ésta pudo ver que sus ojos habían perdido su brillo. Estaba vacío, como un maniquí.

Sobre la siguiente hoja escrita había unas gotas de sangre, que manchaban algunas palabras. No obstante, la joven podía imaginar perfectamente los sentimientos que ahí reposaban, como el vestigio de una profunda desolación.

_…por más que rompo cualquier cristal, la sangre que se escapa de mis manos no purgan lo que me está comiendo por dentro. _

_Mei, ángel mío, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me has abandonado? Éramos felices, los tres…todos juntos. _

Las lágrimas emborronaban la lectura. La caligrafía era furiosa, a duras penas conservaba la forma. Charlotte podía sentir la desesperación detrás de cada una de esas palabras.

Más páginas arrancadas.

(…)

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribí aquí por última vez. Creo que necesitaba distanciarme de todo lo que me recordara a Mei hasta encontrar la paz en mi interior. No sé si estoy curado o no, pero quería dejar constancia de estas palabras: _

_Mei… no te culpo. No has tenido la culpa de lo que ha pasado. Te perdono, te perdono y siempre lo haré. El destino ha decidido que nuestros caminos se separen, pero no estoy enfadado. Lo acepto. Acepto lo que ha pasado. Lo que hemos pasado juntos es lo más bonito de mi vida, y como tal siempre lo atesoraré en mi corazón. _

_Ojalá puedas ver a Charlotte. Ya ha entrado en la preparatoria. Me recuerda a ti: su modo de andar, su sonrisa, su fuerza interior…excepto los ojos. Siempre te diré que esos ojos han venido de mí, y es lo que siempre me dirá que es mi hija, mi princesa. Ha tenido dificultades, pero ha salido adelante. Pese al dolor de que no estés a mi lado, cuando veo a mi hija tan feliz pienso que no habría podido ser por ti. _

_Creo que algún día compartiré con ella este diario. Verá a través de mí lo grandiosa que siempre has sido. Un ángel. Un ángel que cayó en mis brazos y ha crecido hasta convertirse en una maravilla. _

_Descansa en paz, Oshida Mei, porque siempre encontrarás tu sitio en el corazón de Charlotte y en el mío. _

— Papá…— Notó cómo sus propias lágrimas manchaban aquella página— ¡Eres tonto!— Le gritó al diario, como si de Raphael se tratara. Se dio un momento para asimilar las sensaciones que le venían como un torrente desbocado.

"Tú también eres grandioso" Pensó para sí. "Desde siempre. Después de lo orgulloso que siempre has sido ¿No te has dado cuenta de algo tan obvio como eso?"

(…)

_Es algo cardíaco. Donnie me lo ha dicho esta mañana. No sabe lo que es, pero al parecer cuando cambié el corazón sufrió un desajuste. Me miraba totalmente pálido cuando me lo confirmó. _

_"Puede que… no te quede más de un año de vida" Apretó los labios y los puños. Cerró los ojos y miró hacia otro lado. Pese a eso, dos lágrimas gotearon por sus mejillas. _

_No podía permitir que mi hermano sufriera de esa manera. Lo atraje hacia mí y le susurré palabras de consuelo hasta que sus hombros dejaron de convulsionarse. Era extraño: pese a lo grave de la noticia no me sentía aterrado, ni furioso, ni triste. _

_Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de la verdad. Aquello no era más que un percance, un detalle. Recordaba cómo murió Mei, sin poder formular un adiós, y me sentí afortunado. Un año, 365 días, 8760 horas, 525600 minutos, millones de segundos…era tiempo suficiente. _

_Le pedí a Donatello que no se lo dijera a nadie. Al principio no lo comprendió, pero cuando se lo expliqué cambió de parecer. _

_La vida era demasiado corta para andar por ella derrotado, como si estuviera caminando hacia un matadero. No. Estaba dispuesto a aprovechar todo ese tiempo del que disponía para compartir tantas experiencias como pudiera con todos. _

_Y con mi princesa. Sobre todo con mi princesa. _

_(…)_

_Siento que esta noche será la última. He tenido una cena tranquila con Charlotte y los demás. Ha sido agradable, recordando anécdotas y viejos tiempos. No podía hacer más que sonreír. Mikey se puso a bromear, preguntando si es que tenía algún entretenimiento nuevo que estaba escondiendo a los demás. Donnie me miró, preocupado, pero yo le respondí con un suave cariñoso coscorrón. _

_Yo pensaba que cuando alguien va a morir se espera algo intenso, algo épico, algo que se grabe en la memoria de todos por siempre jamás. Pero algo me dice que es mejor así. Despedirme en silencio, sin penas ni preocupaciones. Creo que nadie que no esté en mi situación sea capaz de entenderme, pero ahora mismo me embriaga una paz interior que me acuna en estas últimas horas. _

_Me he puesto a leer este diario desde las primeras palabras. No podía evitar reírme de mí mismo: era un ingenuo, un iluso, creía que la vida era simplemente lo que tenías delante, pero es mucho más. Es un todo, es el presente, el pasado y el futuro. Ahora es cuando miro atrás, el camino que he recorrido, y estoy orgulloso de mí mismo, de lo que he hecho, de quién soy y el lugar que ocupo en este mundo. _

_Puedo llevarme a la tumba todos estos bonitos recuerdos que he ido atesorando: Charlotte en mis brazos, sujetándome el dedo con fuerza. La expresión llameante de Mei mientras hacíamos el amor. Todas las sensaciones que sentí cuando Leonardo y los demás aceptaron aquella parte de la realidad que tanto tiempo llevaba escondiendo… _

_Sí. Creo que puedo irme de este mundo con una sonrisa en los labios. _

_Pero aún me queda algo por hacer. Una última tarea antes de abandonar este mundo. Charlotte, te conozco demasiado para saber lo que vas a sentir cuando me veas tumbado en la cama. Terminaré con una sonrisa, para que veas que no sufrí, que fue una muerte dulce. Y pese a todo, seguirás sufriendo. _

_Por eso te he dejado esa nota. Hija mía, te doy entrega de mi último regalo. Un regalo que un burdo padre como yo puede ofrecer a su hija en este estado agonizante. _

_Y ahora, mira al horizonte… _

Y levantó la vista.

_¿Lo ves? ¿Lo ves bien? ¿Puedes ver cómo el sol corona la tierra, emitiendo intensos rayos crepusculares hacia el cielo azul? ¿Puedes ver donde cielo y tierra se unen, generando un espectáculo tan bello como la vida misma? Casi puedo sentir los rayos cálidos sobre mi piel, el viento susurrar en mi oído que todo está bien. Siento como si estuviera a tu lado en este preciso instante. _

Charlotte cayó de rodillas, sin apartar la vista del sol. Las lágrimas nublaron su vista, pero aquello no hizo más que embellecer el paisaje, difuminándolo y fusionando los dos mundos en uno solo.

"Padre… ¿esto es tu alma?"

_Es mi alma. Y la tuya. La de tu madre y todos los seres buenos de este mundo. Es ahora, cuando mi presencia va a abandonar este mundo cuando me he dado cuenta de una gran verdad: siempre me he concebido como alguien que sólo causaba destrucción. Sin embargo, tú me has abierto los ojos de una manera espectacular. Yo también soy alguien capaz de amar y construir algo tan bello como esta puesta de sol. Tú fuiste el resultado de mi amor y el de tu madre, y con ese simple hecho me siento más que orgulloso de mí mismo… _

Se llevó la mano al pecho y boqueó aire. El corazón le martilleaba. No sabía lo que sentía, sólo tenía claro que quería llorar y llorar, soltarlo todo. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a gritar.

"Si te has dado cuenta de todo esto, ¿por qué me abandonas al igual que Mei hizo contigo? Quiero seguir construyendo este futuro junto a vosotros ¿Tan difícil es la vida que no me puede otorgar ese deseo?"

Sintió que algo se inclinaba hacia ella y le tocaba la frente. Fue un segundo, pero la sensación estaba ahí. No sabía si era el viento o no, pero Charlotte se atrevería a decir que su padre le había besado, donde fuera que estuviese.

_¿No lo entiendes? Nosotros no vivimos solamente en un cuerpo. Estoy en ti, del mismo modo que estoy en el viento que nos está acunando, en el Gran Sauce. Estoy en mis hermanos, en April y Casey. Ahora mismo resueno en tu corazón, porque sigo y siempre seguiré contigo. _

"Pero mamá… mamá nos abandonó"

Juró oír la risa de su padre.

_Abre los ojos. Charlotte, abre los ojos. _

Sus párpados se levantaron lentamente, como el telón de un escenario.

Allí estaban.

Sus padres estaban frente a ella. Mei, vestida de blanco y con el pelo negro ondeando al viento. La miraba con ojos brillantes de felicidad. No había rastro alguno del horrendo corte que le recorría la cara, producto del accidente en el que había fallecido. Era su madre en todo su esplendor.

También estaba su padre. Parecía haber rejuvenecido. Esbozaba aquella media sonrisa tan suya mientras cogía de la mano a su amada.

— _Nunca me había abandonado. Ella siempre estuvo cuidándonos aunque no me di cuenta— _Confesó Raphael, llevándose una mano a la nuca. Miró un momento atrás, al sol iba a ponerse en cuestión de segundos. Charlotte comprendió que no quedaba demasiado tiempo. La miró con esos ojos ámbar que compartieron desde el primer momento y se inclinó hacia ella. Con delicadeza la atrajo hacia sí. Su tacto era cálido, como el sol— _Puede que no nos veas, pero estaremos siempre a tu lado. Cuida de Leo y los demás por mí ¿Vale? _

— Sí, papá— Tiró el diario a un lado y se aferró a su padre. Quería saborear ese momento hasta el último instante— Os quiero mucho, siempre os querré.

Raphael sonrió, complacido.

— _Ésa es mi princesa. Siempre lo serás. _

El sol finalmente se escondió en el horizonte. Poco a poco sus padres desaparecieron. Lo último que Charlotte vio de ellos fueron los ojos de su padre, que la miraban con un cariño infinito.

Permaneció unos minutos en aquella postura, arrodillada y con los brazos caídos. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire. Inspiró. Espiró. Inspiró. Espiró.

Volvió a tomar el diario y lo estrechó contra sí. Las lágrimas volvieron a aflorar, pero esta vez no cargaban pesar. Refulgían de felicidad.

"Gracias por este último regalo. Gracias por mostrarme tu alma una vez más, querido padre"

Y con ello acababa un capítulo de su vida. Un capítulo precioso, pero que precedería a otros igualmente bellos y llenos de nuevas lecciones que aprender.

Con una alegría sobrecogiendo su corazón, retomó el camino de descenso. Dejó atrás el Gran Sauce, que parecía susurrar mientras mecía sus hojas suavemente.

Lo curioso es que esa vez el viento estaba en silencio.


End file.
